Episode 2.1
Season Two: Summoning Arc * Episode 1: Sangilak, the Great Ice Warrior Summary Prologue Season Two begins with a prologue of an event that happened 10 years ago. We see a younger Kyle, dressed in simpler garb, looking at a gravestone. We do not know whose grave it is. Behind him is a younger Shannon, who expresses sadly that the one who is buried there had high hopes for Kyle. Kyle asks how Shannon knew her, and Shannon replies vaguely that they had aspired for the same things. Kyle does not understand. She continues: "It's a new era, Kyle. One of guilds and mercenaries. What kind of legacy do you want to be remembered for?" Kyle remarks that he is not brave enough, but Shannon encourages him, saying that the person whose grave it is said he would amount to great things and to perhaps even "conquer death." This vague conversation then cuts straight to present day. A brief opening scene shows what the characters of the series have been up to between Season One and Two. We learn that Jack became Shaun's connoisseur. Melissa is still troubled. Winnie and Michael's friendship has grown stronger. Scene 1 The first scene is a meeting between all the guild leaders: Zenith from Jester, Steven from Ascendant, Heidi from Seraph, and the trio of siblings Sienna, Victor, and Raymond from Legion. Kyle is still recovering from his injuries so Shannon is representing Sovereign. The purpose of the meeting is to discuss the presence of summonings at the mercenary graduation ceremony. The appearance of summonings indicates that the summoning portal has been opened, thus allowing them to pass into this world. Zenith is especially concerned about the issue, and is angry that the other leaders are not as concerned as he is. Sienna declares that Legion will launch an investigation of the summonings because it is the largest guild and can spare the most members. Zenith is suspicious of Sienna and Legion. It is likely he thinks they are behind the incident. Scene 2 We see Kyle resting on a hospital bed, either sleeping or unconscious. Laura is beside him, asleep. The door opens, and Melissa appears. She replaces the wilting flower in the vase on the table with a fresh one and quickly leaves before anyone notices her. Scene 3 Shannon is leaving the meeting of guild leaders. As she walks away, she encounters an independent mercenary swordswoman named Natasha, who claims to be an old friend of Kyle's. Natasha remarks that Shannon looks familiar and asks whether she has worked for the Royal Court. Shannon replies that it was a long time ago and then tells Natasha that she can bring her to visit Kyle. Scene 4 Michael is now an apprentice and his training with his new assigned connoisseur, Dave who "throws stars." Dave finds it funny that Michael is so skinny for a brawler, since he thought brawlers were supposed to be muscular and tough. Dave asks why Michael fights. Michael thinks it's a stupid question and Dave agrees with him. Scene 5 Jack is instructing his new connoisseur, Shaun. He brings him to a cave full of ice which is called the Celestial Chamber. The ice in the cave doesn't melt despite the temperature because thousands of years ago, the people that inhabited the cave cast a powerful charm over the ice that stops it from melting. There are images on the cave walls that tell the story of a nomadic tribe that lived there long ago that worshiped the Goddess of Winter, who used ice magic. Jack describes a legend of a tribal chief who saved his people when fearsome monsters appeared one night to attack them. The chief, called Sangilak the great ice warrior, protected his people by creating a massive shield of ice. Sangilak and his people were a peaceful tribe and did not believe in violence, so he only developed defensive magic. Below the story shows the movements to be able to perform the ice magic that Sangilak once used. Shaun begins to attempt to learn the magic. Scene 6 We see Kyle and Laura again. Kyle finally awakens and discovers he has been asleep for four days. He first asks whether Melissa is all right and is relieved to hear she is. He then compliments Laura, to which she blushes a deep red. The two are interrupted by Shannon who announces that Kyle has a visitor. Natasha enters, much to Kyle's surprise. Natasha, ecstatic, rushes over to him, all smiles. Laura feels left out when Kyle asks her to tell Winnie that her new instructor is here. (Natasha is presumably her new instructor.) On her way out, Laura overhears Shannon saying that Natasha no longer wields a fan. Scene 7 Winnie is introduced to her new instructor, Natasha. Natasha asks Winnie why she fights, and Winnie replies "to become a better mercenary." Winnie also remarks that she joined Sovereign because she didn't think she could do it alone, referring to the alternate choice of being an independent mercenary. Natasha then tells Winnie that she is never alone, because her sword is her companion and it will speak to her if she listens. Winnie then says the sword she is using was made by her mother, a blacksmith, who fell in love her father on one of his travels. It was a gift from her father when she became an official member of Sovereign (graduated mercenary school). Scene 8 The final scene of Sovereign takes place at night. We see Kyle lying alone on his hospital bed, still recovering. Zenith jumps in from the window and tells Kyle about the results of the guild meeting. He then threatens Kyle to tell the "truth" to his guild and "her" before he does it himself because of what happened at the graduation ceremony. Kyle is scared because he believes that his guild and "her" will hate him if he tells everyone the truth. Category:Episodes